


Victor Nikiforov is the pregnant omega that all other pregnant omegas hate (because of just how much his pregnancy AGREES with him)

by phlintandsteel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Atlin, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Forgetful Victor, Long haired victor, M/M, Mpreg, NO dub-con, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Victor is a blessed human being, Victor's perfect Studio Ghilbi tears, YOI Shit Bang 2017, all the good side effects and none of the shitty ones, because you know with Victor that's what would happen, food cravings, many pickles were harmed in the making of this fanfic, mentions of other characters but tbh the world revolves around pregnant Victor, no non-con, oh well, serious pregnancy fluff ahead, some pack dynamic stuff, the birth itself is kind of glossed over, the plot is that nothing goes wrong, this has less sex in it than i thought it would..., this is a v serious fic, unrealistic representations of birth control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlintandsteel/pseuds/phlintandsteel
Summary: “Are you eating Biscoff with a spoon right out of the jar?...” Yurio asked in disgust.“Yurio, you get to judge my eating habits when you are eight months pregnant, and not a day before,” Victor said in a dangerously sweet voice.“You know I'm an alpha,” Yurio spat back, “I can't get pregnant, thank fuck.”“Well I guess that means you'll never get to judge me then, doesn't it?” Victor smiled, licking his spoon again.Otabek put his hand on Yurio's shoulder before he could reply, shaking his head.“Remember what happened the last time you made him cry.”“That wasn't my fault!” Yurio scowled, crossing his arms, “He's hormonal!”“It matters less whose fault it really is, and more whose fault Yuuri thinks it is...” Otabek countered.The quick glance Yurio gave toward the kitchen belied exactly who the real head alpha of their loosely forming pack was.Victor smiled and went back to his snack.





	Victor Nikiforov is the pregnant omega that all other pregnant omegas hate (because of just how much his pregnancy AGREES with him)

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. If you've made it through all those tags and still decided to read, you know what you're in for ;P

After Yuuri danced into his life, Victor found himself growing his hair out again at his mate's request. It had been short for quite a while at that point, and he did miss it being long enough to swoosh around him, so he agreed with little deliberation. Yuuri asked so little of him that Victor took the rare request seriously. His longer locks had always added to the effect of his gracefulness on the ice anyway.

Victor managed to skate for two more seasons after taking his hiatus to coach Yuuri. Truthfully, by that time they were both ready to retire. Yuuri didn't mean it as an insult to the other skaters, but without Victor there, what was the point? It wasn't the same without the silver haired omega there to set the bar. Even upon returning, Victor had still been breathtakingly good at what he did, leading the way as always. Yuuri and Yurio were both close at his heels of course, but it was still very much a game of 'who can dethrone Victor Nikiforov'.

The answer turned out to be no one.

Victor retired with one last World Record under his belt, for the most gold medals ever awarded to a single athlete. Not just medals in general, and not just to an omega. The most golds to any single person in all of history. He did a special interview with the Guinness Book of World Records about it that aired on prime time television.

When they asked him what his plans for the future were, Victor's gaze slid automatically to Yuuri, waiting off stage. A soft, fond smile spread over his face.

“We're thinking of getting another poodle!” he grinned happily.

They ended the segment with that.

Yurio said it made him sound vapid. Yuuri said it was cute. It was easy to tell whose opinion Victor put more stock in. Besides, his love for dogs was a well documented fact.  The producers had even agreed as part of his contract for the interview that they would run a few adds for the local animal shelters during it.

Victor continued to do interviews and a few well placed commercials in the months that followed. Before he knew it though, he was quickly approaching the point when he would have to start planning for his next heat. Thankfully, it was nowhere near the same level of hassle as it would have been when he was competing. It wasn't like they could just reschedule the Cup of China for him after all. That was why Victor had been on suppressants for so long. But now that he was retired, he had gone off them and was going to let his heats happen more often and on a more natural schedule.

Since he hadn't had a heat that wasn't from coming off suppressants in over a decade, his hormones would be going haywire for a little bit because of it. Marked off on the calendar were four theoretical dates, where they should fall in the future based on his last one after retiring. He was also supposed to make note of any unusual symptoms and call the doctor right away if there were any severe issues.

Victor noticed he was starting to get nesting instincts a lot earlier than normal, but the doctor hadn't said that was one of the bad signs to watch out for. If he ran an extended fever without actually going into heat, that would be a signal that there was a problem. He wasn't too worried about it, though he did wonder if Yuuri was getting annoyed by him becoming so clingy a full month ahead of time...

“I don't mind, Victor. It's...kind of nice to have you all to myself like this...” Yuuri admitted eventually, still shy about the oddest things sometimes.

“Ok, if you're sure... I won't worry about it then,” Victor sighed happily, sinking further into Yuuri's arms. He rubbed his face against the soft fabric of Yuuri's sweater, enjoying the combined comfort of the feeling and scent of it. After a few moments of snuggling, his hands started wandering, slipping under the hem, tugging gently until the sweater was off completely.

Suddenly Victor stood up and walked away without warning, taking the sweater with him and leaving Yuuri a little turned on and a little confused. When he came back out of their bedroom, he acted like nothing had happened and put himself right back into Yuuri's arms.

“Did, you just take my sweater?” Yuuri asked, amused and endeared. Victor's instincts had been a lot more muted when he was on suppressants, but Yuuri found he wasn't minding the change.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Victor said with a completely straight face. Too straight, in fact, to be anything but a cover.

“Any chance you want my pants for your nest too?” Yuuri asked lightly, rolling his hips just the tiniest bit underneath them.

Victor's eyes lit up at the teasing, definitely on board with where this was going. His hand slid downward as he leaned up for a kiss. While their lips caressed each other’s he palmed the crotch of Yuuri's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper in a slow but steady manner. He left a trail of kisses down Yuuri's chest as he worked at pulling the fabric off his legs. Instead of continuing onward with his mouth though, Victor stood again, taking the pants with him.

There was mischief in his gaze this time as he backed away, swinging one of the legs of the jeans in the air teasingly. Yuuri watched with his mouth hanging open, laying on the couch in only his boxers now. Victor kept backing away, then bit at his bottom lip before turning into the bedroom with his prize.

“Victor?...” Yuuri called out uncertainly after a minute, not sure if he was coming back. A giggle erupted from the bedroom. Yuuri made up his mind and stood as well, padding over to the open doorway. As he approached, he saw Victor's silver head peek around the frame, dashing out of sight again as soon as he saw Yuuri.

It was like a switch being flipped inside him, seeing Victor tease the chase like that. Yuuri's pupils began to dilate and he stalked the rest of the way to their room.

“ _Viiictor_ ,” he called again, his voice a sing-song tone that he knew would give away his intent. Victor was hiding just around the edge of the door. He gasped a little when Yuuri rounded it, which was entirely for show, but it _did things_ to his alpha. Two quick steps were all Victor got away from him before Yuuri was pouncing. It was no coincidence that those steps had been _towards_ their bed.

“Caught you,” Yuuri said in a rumble, making sure as they settled that he was in between Victor's spread legs.

Victor laughed happily, abandoning the pants and kissing Yuuri passionately. They spent a long time scenting each other and nipping playfully as Yuuri slowly undressed him, until Victor couldn't take it anymore.

“Please, Yuuri, inside me,” he asked, rocking his hips enticingly.

“Let me grab some lube,” Yuuri nodded, starting to peel himself away.

Victor caught his wrist, stopping him from moving, “I don't need it,” he said, spreading his legs a little in invitation.

“Are you going into heat early?...” Yuuri wondered, using his fingers to feel how slick he was.

“I don't know... I don't think so?” Victor answered, “You just get me so hot, Yuuri...”

“Mmm, you get me really worked up too, honey. Let me get you opened up a bit then,” Yuuri said as he scissored his fingers. Victor didn't smell like he was going into heat, though his scent had changed some when he went off the suppressants.

“Please hurry,” Victor moaned, tossing his head back at the feeling of being penetrated, even just by Yuuri's digits. When his alpha finally slid inside him, Victor whined in bliss, relishing every centimeter as it filled him up perfectly. Yuuri kept a slow, even rhythm, savoring the feel of Victor's warmth as he rocked into him.

Both their instincts were running rampant after the chase play. Yuuri latched onto Victor's neck, sucking at his bond mark there. Victor groaned, clutching at Yuuri's back and dragging his nails down it.

“More, more,” Victor panted, getting lost in the sensation.

“More here?” Yuuri asked, grazing his teeth over Victor's skin, “Or more here?” he asked, thrusting into his husband especially hard.

With a shout, Victor's body jerked beneath him and the omega suddenly came, sharp and fast. Yuuri held him close, nuzzling his neck and staying sheathed inside him.

“Are you ok?” he asked, half joking and half serious as Victor caught his breath.

“I'm fantastic, darling,” Victor answered, squeezing down purposefully around Yuuri's length, “You don't have to stop, you know.”

“I know,” Yuuri said, watching Victor's face as he resumed his thrusts, “It just caught me by surprise...”

“Mm, you know how I love to surprise,” Victor moaned as the pleasure began building once more. He ended up coming again before Yuuri was done, which was unusual for him outside of a heat.

“Best side effect ever,” Victor commented as they lay limply next to each other, breathing the mingled air and unable to stop touching each other just yet. Yuuri reached up and pressed his wrist to Victor's forehead, but he didn't feel hot.

“Now's probably not the best time to check like that,” Victor tutted gently.

Yuuri nodded, cupping his husband's cheek.

“I'm going to get the thermometer.”

“Ok,” Victor didn't argue. The doctor had made sure they knew the odds of having a normal heat were very good, but Victor wasn't about to fight his alpha on anything that might lessen his anxiety over it. A normal temperature reading would be one less thing for Yuuri to worry about. When the display flashed an exceedingly average 37 degrees, Yuuri gave a small sigh of relief.

“I feel just fine, my love,” Victor assured him, “Incredibly horny lately, but fine.”

Yuuri hummed, setting the thermometer aside. “I guess we'll just have to deal with the hardship,” he said, his eyes flashing with possessiveness.

“Let me make it up to you,” Victor insisted, running a hand down Yuuri's chest.

They had another round that night, followed by one in the morning as well. Sex had always happened fairly frequently between them, but it became a daily occurrence at that point. Victor's nesting continued to ramp up as well, but that wasn't his only extra symptom. He started to get hungry all the time too. At first he wrote it off as a byproduct of the extra calories they were burning between the sheets... But with having retired he wasn't training exhaustively on a day to day basis anymore, so if anything he was probably still behind the curve there... It must have just been the hormones then.

“We're going through an entire jar of pickles every two days, Victor,” Yuuri said, pulling three off the shelf at the market. His tone wasn't accusatory at all, simply amused that Victor would be creating a one-man run on pickles and yet question why they needed to get so many.

“But they're just so tasty and satisfying, not to mention _crunchy_ , Yuuri,” Victor draped himself over his husband's back.

“I'm not arguing, I don't care what you snack on, Victor. I just don't want to have to keep running to the store for them every other day,” Yuuri pecked his needy husband on the cheek.

“You take such good care of me, don't you?” Victor cooed, nuzzling Yuuri's neck right there in the middle of the isle.

“Victor! We're in public!”

 

 

 

When they got home, Victor reorganized a shelf to make room for the extra pickle stash. They really were much better crisp and cold out of the fridge though, so he decided to clean that out too. That way he could keep an unopened jar in there as well as the one he was currently working from and never be denied them at their most refreshing. Victor was quite pleased with the idea, getting lost in the task of sorting and cleaning. He ended up washing the outside of the refrigerator too for good measure. And the counters. And the floor.

Once all that was clean, the cabinet faces themselves stood out as needing a wipe down. Victor glanced at the clock, knowing they had plans to go out for Yurio's birthday, and figured it would have to wait. So he waited until the next morning while Yuuri was sleeping in to finish his task. He had to open each cabinet to get the edges properly clean though, which lead to him being forced to see the reality of the haphazard state inside several of them. For some reason, it just _wasn't right_ to him to see the disorder, so he immediately rolled up his sleeves.

When Yuuri woke up, every pot, pan, bowl, and dish was piled high on the counters. Even the silverware was pulled out of the drawers and measuring cups stacked in neat piles on the table. Victor was kneeling on an open part of the counter in order to scrub at the upper cabinet shelves. He had on old workout clothes and a bandana tied over his hair. It was long enough now to pull into a ponytail, but tiny strands were still escaping, so the bandana made sense. The rest of the scene, not so much. At least to Yuuri that early in the morning.

“Victor?... What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, confused and not awake all the way.

“Just some spring cleaning, Yuuri! Did you sleep well?” Victor asked, far too perky for the hour or the task.

“Um, yeah?... But, Victor, it's March...” he pointed out, “There's still half a meter of snow on the ground...”

“Oh? Well, early spring cleaning then.”

“Ok... Do you want some help?” Yuuri asked, readjusting a stack of mixing bowls.

“No, no, I've got it. I just need to do this,” Victor finished that cabinet and climbed down to move to a different section.

“What about breakfast?” Yuuri asked, since there was no available counter space to do his normal cooking.

Victor thought for a second, then grabbed something from behind a pile of pans.

“Pickle, Yuuri?” he offered with a smile, holding out the half empty jar.

Yuuri blinked, still trying to wrap his head around the scene, and accepted a pickle. It took two bites before it hit him like a freight train.

“Oh my god,” he almost choked.

Victor turned, looking at him expectantly, waiting for the rest of his revelation. Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes, doing everything in his power to not smile. It was a losing battle though. His eyes flicked to the piles all around, and back to Victor, and he bit his lip in one last valiant effort.

“What?” Victor asked, head tilted curiously.

“Victor... You... I've never seen you _nest_ this hard before...” Yuuri said, waiting for Victor's reaction.

Immediately the vaguely curious expression on his omega's face fell away and he looked around the room with fresh eyes.

“Oh... Oh my god...” Victor blushed, looking back to Yuuri in slight disbelief.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile after that, “It's cute.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor whined, embarrassed to have gotten so caught up in his instincts.

“Are you sure you don't want any help?” Yuuri offered again.

Victor sighed. “Maybe a little...”

Yuuri ended up handing him things as Victor reorganized their cupboards, smiling softly every once in awhile at how adorable his omega was.

Two days later Yuuri noticed that the master bathroom had been cleaned, reorganized, _and_ _redecorated_ while he was out taking Makkachin for a walk. He said nothing, only gave Victor a knowing look. The omega whined, hiding behind a couch cushion dramatically.

“You're even worse than when I go into rut...” Yuuri teased, earning himself a playful cushion to the face.

By the time Victor's heat was actually supposed to arrive, they'd already been sleeping in a full blown nest for two weeks. The apartment was spotless. Makkachin had been bathed and groomed so much that Yuuri actually had to speak up a little because too frequent of washing was bad for a dog's skin... Once he brought that up though, Victor stuck to brushing only.

All the supplies they would need were readied and positioned close to the nest. Victor usually lost his appetite in the 12 hours or so leading up to it, but that didn't seem to be happening this time. They mostly stayed in bed cuddling, waiting for that insatiable _need_ to overtake him. His scent started getting thicker the next morning, so Yuuri assumed it would be soon. They had sex four times that day, but it wasn't with heat fueled desperation. The next day was much the same, waiting, and having sex since they were already naked and in bed, and it would really be a shame not to...

The third day, Victor was hit with a sudden yearning for Shepard’s pie, a food he'd had at an international competition once. Yuuri had never heard of it though, so he was a bit lost when Victor tried to describe its delights to him. The omega spent half an hour on his phone finding the best reviewed recipe for it, since there was no restaurant in St. Petersburg that made it. Obviously Yuuri couldn't leave to get the supplies until after his heat was over, so Victor made a detailed list of everything it required.

By the fourth day, Victor was starting to get agitated, and maybe a little worried. Yuuri kept taking his temperature to make sure he wasn't running a fever without going into heat. No fever materialized though, on either that day or the fifth one... Victor wasn't _complaining_ , per se, since he _was_ horny as hell and getting all the sex he could want... But it wasn't a _heat_. That thought kept churning in his mind that night, and when he woke up on the sixth day, it was with a sudden clarity.

“Yuuri,” Victor said urgently, shaking his mate's shoulder, “Yuuri, wake up.”

“Wha?... 'S it time?...” Yuuri rolled over, burying his nose against Victor's neck and breathing in deeply.

“ _No_ , it's not. Yuuri, I'm not in heat,” Victor said, his pulse picking up.

“Mmm, ok...” Yuuri said sleepily, never having been a morning person.

“Yuuri, _I missed my heat_ ,” Victor said with a little more force. There was only ever that one big thing that popped immediately into an omega's head when they missed a heat.

“Missed? I thought we were going give it a few more days...” Yuuri said, coming more awake at the topic. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he finally sat up.

“It's been practically a week since it should have started, I mean, I've been horny, but not _in heat_ ,” Victor pointed out.

“You do smell stronger though... Are you sure it's not just running late? The implants are supposed to be pretty foolproof, as far as birth control goes,” Yuuri said, rubbing Victor's forearm in a comforting manner.

“I know,” Victor nodded. “But look at me Yuuri,” he urged, mind sharp, eyes clear, and skin cool, “I'm _not_ in heat.  Not even close.”

Yuuri's brow furrowed, taking it all in just as Victor had asked. “Ok, we should probably take you to the doctor either way then, shouldn't we?”

Victor nodded, sitting up and climbing out of the nest to get his phone. His doctor's office had only opened 15 minutes ago, so he was hoping they could get in today. The nurse put him on hold while she checked the schedule. Victor ran through symptoms in his head, thinking about what he'd always heard regarding pregnancy versus what he'd been experiencing. The only things that were missing were nausea and a change in scent. Usually that scent change was something an alpha would notice, and early on too...

“Yuuri, I know you said I do smell stronger, but is that all?” Victor asked, pulling on pants while the phone was pressed between his ear and shoulder.

“Recently? Yeah... I mean, your smell did get sweeter when you went off the suppressants, but that was a few months ago now,” Yuuri scratched his head, sniffing the air to double check.

Victor nearly dropped his phone.

“Oh my god. _Yuuri_. Scent change is _not_ one of the side effects of coming off the suppressants,” he said, staring at his mate in shock. The nurse came back on the line, saying they had a free slot in half an hour, or one just after lunch.

“We'll take the one in half an hour, we're on our way now,” Victor said, throwing pants at Yuuri. He hung up the call and ran a hand through his hair, trying not to jump to conclusions. That was a pretty strong indicator... But he was on birth control, so it didn't make sense...

“Hey, Victor,” Yuuri came up to him, cradling his face, “Breathe, honey. It's going to be ok.”

Victor took in a breath, focusing on Yuuri's face in front of him.

“I know we said, 'someday', we might have kids...” Victor trailed off. He wasn't sure if they should, or if he even _wanted_ to have this conversation right now, because wow, did it make it seem real all of a sudden...but he'd already said the words and he couldn't take them back.

That possessive, determined look that Victor loved so much settled over Yuuri's features.

“Victor, I would love to have a family with you. When we said 'someday', that was in the beginning when we were still competing... Things are different now,” Yuuri told him, “Let's just take this one step at a time, ok?”

Victor nodded, his head still firmly held in Yuuri's grasp.

“Good, because I'll probably start freaking out otherwise,” Yuuri joked, “I still might anyway.”

“We can freak out together,” Victor exhaled, giving him a wan smile.

“That's a good plan,” Yuuri smiled, “The best plan.”

They finished dressing in a rush, heading out the door and straight for the doctor's office. They didn't even stop for tea. Once they arrived though, it was the standard sit down and wait routine, which seemed anticlimactic after their hurry. Victor curled as best he could against Yuuri's side, holding his alpha's hand tightly.

When they were finally called back, the first thing the nurse did was ask Victor to pee in a cup. They drew blood too, knowing they'd want it for either one sort of test or another. The wait seemed to take forever. But maybe Victor was just used to hearing results quickly with having been a figure skater...

The door finally swung open to admit the doctor, making the tension in the room skyrocket momentarily.

“Well, the test was positive, Mr. Nikiforov, congratulations,” she said kindly.

Victor stopped breathing for a second. It was a relief for the news to finally be delivered, but it left him in disbelief.

“How?” he asked, “I mean, I'm on birth control. This shouldn't have been possible.”

“There are actually a number of things that can weaken the effectiveness of birth control, Mr, Nikiforov,” the doctor started to say.

“Yes, antibiotics, certain supplements, I know that. But I haven't had any of those,” Victor insisted. “I had the implant, it's supposed to be good for _five years_.”

“And that was administered by our office?” the doctor asked.

“Yes,” Victor nodded.

“Ok, let me check our records and verify exactly what kind of implant you were given. There are three year versions as well, though with the length of time you've been mated, I doubt a miscommunication like that is the problem,” she said, “It probably would have become an issue much sooner than this.”

“Ok, we'll just wait, I guess,” Victor sighed.

“There are options, Mr. Nikiforov, if being pregnant isn't something you want to continue,” the doctor brought up.

“No, we're keeping it,” Victor said immediately, placing a hand over his abdomen protectively. He felt Yuuri squeeze his hand tightly, so he squeezed back.

“Alright, we'll need to do an ultrasound to try and gauge how far along you are. If your birth control failed completely, you could have gotten pregnant outside your heat, even though the chance is much smaller,” the doctor told them.

“An ultrasound?.. You can do that here?” Victor asked.

“Yes, I'll send the nurse back in just a minute,” she said as she stood, “Any other questions in the meantime?”

Victor shook his head. He saw the doctor glance at Yuuri, who shook his as well.

“Alright, please wait here for the nurse.”

As soon as the door shut, Victor glanced Yuuri's way, giving him a hesitant smile. “What are you thinking?” Victor asked, seeing the gears churning in Yuuri's head.

“Oh... Uh, I was thinking... Maybe we should hold off on getting another poodle?...” Yuuri said, not looking nearly as shocked by all this as Victor thought he should be.

“You're not upset?”

“Upset? Why would I be? I told you, I do want to have a family with you, Victor. Even if we didn't intend for it to start yet, that doesn't mean I'm against it.”

Something loosened in Victor's chest at hearing that. He pulled Yuuri closer so they could hug, Victor still sitting on the exam bed and Yuuri standing in between his legs. Yuuri rubbed his back soothingly, not saying anything else, just holding him close. When the nurse came he moved back to Victor's side but kept a hold of his hand.

“We'll need you to pull your shirt up and unbutton your pants, Mr. Nikiforov,” the nurse directed him while she set up the rolling stand with the ultrasound machine on it. “You may need to let the zipper down a bit too,” she indicated. Now that he was looking for it, Victor could tell there wasn't quite the complete flatness there that there used to be... He didn't really have a chance to dwell on it though. By the time a satisfactory amount of his abdomen was bared, Victor might as well have just taken his pants off. It wasn't as if he was modest about it. That was probably more than the nurse wanted to see though...

“Ok, the gel is cold, I'm afraid there's nothing to be done about that, but it'll be worth it in the end,” she promised.

Victor nodded, completely unfazed by the temperature. His costume last year had been more mesh than fabric, so he was used to being cold. The nurse pressed the wand for the machine against his skin, moving it back and forth until she found what she was looking for. There was a screen pointed Victor's direction, but it didn't look like anything recognizable to him. She measured an area of it that obviously meant something to her before printing off a couple screen shots.

“You see this part right here? That's your baby, Mr. Nikiforov. You're right in line for 3 months. I'll give these measurements to the doctor and she'll calculate a due date for you. These are for you to keep.”

“So it was my last heat then,” Victor said, mostly to himself after the nurse had left.

Yuuri hugged him again, both of them staring at the fuzzy black and white pictures until the doctor came back.

“I think we've found what the problem was, Mr. Nikiforov,” she said as she pulled out her clipboard, “The implant this office gave you was administered 5 years and 7 months ago. So it's effect had worn off by the time you had your last heat. Since you indicated you've only been having two heats a year as an athlete, the implant must have still been working well enough for the heat before that.”

“Oh...” Victor said contritely, “I guess I didn't realize how much time had gone by?...”

“Five years is a long time to try and remember something,” Yuuri said fondly, only the slightest hint of teasing in his voice.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor whined.

“Of all the things, you forgot your birth control...” Yuuri smiled, bumping their foreheads together, “I'm so happy.”

“Really?” Victor asked, suddenly overcome with emotion.

“Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it, now that it's happening,” Yuuri answered.

Victor smiled happily, tears beginning to fall gently from his lashes. “Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying,” he said, brushing them away.

“Blame it on the hormones,” Yuuri grinned, kissing each cheek in turn.

They left the doctor's office with a mountain of suggested reading, a follow up in a month, and a tentative due date of September 21st.

As soon as they got home Victor pulled Yuuri with him into the bedroom, stripping down in front of the closet so he could stare at his stomach. He stroked the plane of it, feeling the slight curve it had taken on now that it was his focus. Yuuri came up behind him, framing Victor's hands with his own, cradling the area gently. Turning sideways to the mirror, Victor could see the extremely pleased look on his alpha's face as he emitted a rumble of approval.

Victor shivered at the feel of it, the reverberation running right up his spine where Yuuri's chest pressed against it.

“God, I need you to fuck me,” Victor said, rubbing himself against Yuuri's front.

“Deal,” Yuuri said, pulling him backward to the bed.

“Deal? Are we negotiating?” Victor laughed as he was laid down.

“Hmmm, if I fuck you _right now_ , what are you going to give me?” Yuuri teased, already mouthing along Victor's neck.

“I'll let you be the one to tell Yurio,” Victor grinned, helping pull Yuuri's clothing off, “But I still get to tell Yakov.”

“I'm kind of surprised you haven't plastered it all over the internet already...” Yuuri muttered, hastily removing his shirt.

“Yuuri, this isn't the kind of thing you tell your family about via social media,” Victor chided, leaning up to capture his alpha's lips. “We'll need to book a flight to Japan right away,” he added.

“It's going to have to wait a minute,” Yuuri growled, pinning Victor back down to the bed. He bit at Victor's bond mark, just hard enough to let him know he was serious.

“ _Oh_ ,” Victor groaned, his fingers digging into Yuuri's back, “ _Yes_.”

Yuuri worked the skin between his teeth, finishing shoving his pants off at the same time. Victor mewled beneath him, his hips rocking desperately up against Yuuri's.

“Turn over,” Yuuri urged him, letting go just long enough for Victor get on his hands and knees. Normally he'd prefer to see his husband's face, but his instincts were riding high, wanting him to _reclaim,_ so the whole world would know whose child Victor carried. Yuuri slid into him with one smooth thrust, knowing he would be open enough for it with all the sex they'd been having lately. God, Yuuri realized, _that_ was what had been drawing them to lounge around in the nest, that subconscious need to reinforce the bond...

Victor groaned again as Yuuri filled him, long and satisfied. His body met Yuuri in perfect counterpoint, the very picture of sensuality. There could be no better omega out there, not compared to Victor.

“So beautiful, so talented, you're amazing, Victor” Yuuri said as he thrust, delivering the words softly right into Victor's ear. Victor keened, tipping his head to expose his neck to his alpha. With one hand Yuuri swept the hair away from Victor's skin, readying its expanse for his mouth. He continued to pump in and out of him as he bit down, increasing the pressure at the same time as his pace. His ultimate goal was achieved when Victor came beneath him as Yuuri finally broke the skin, releasing a wave of pheromones and hormones in both their bodies. It wasn't as intense as their initial bonding, which Victor had blacked out from, but it came close.

“Fuck,” was all Victor could say, weakly at that, laying boneless and sated afterward.

“Yeah,” Yuuri echoed the sentiment, sprawled over Victor's back. It felt like the oddest sort of victory, spilling inside his already pregnant omega. A rumble built up in Yuuri's chest, finally exiting as a low, happy purr.

“You really do want this,” Victor realized, saying it quietly, almost as if it was to himself.

“I really do,” Yuuri assured him, matching his quiet tone.

“Good, because I do too,” Victor admitted, echoing back his mate's pleased purr. He reached behind him and grasped Yuuri's hand, giving it a squeeze. Yuuri squeezed back, smiling against Victor's neck.

They lay like that for a long time, just soaking each other in and basking in their newly strengthened bond.

 

 

 

Last minute first class flights to Japan were ridiculously expensive, but Yuuri didn't have the heart to even try and barter for a coach seating. He knew Victor detested flying coach and that the journey would be iffy enough in his condition. The doctor had told him to expect morning sickness at any time. She was actually kind of surprised that he hadn't had any yet already.

“It'll be ok, that's what they have those little bags for at each seat,” Victor waved his hand dismissively.

“Still, you should take it easy,” Yuuri said, “And make sure you tell me if you start feeling bad in any way, not just nauseous.”

“Don't worry, I will. I love it when you get so concerned for me, Yuuri,” Victor smiled happily.

 

 

 

The Katsuki's were surprised, to say the least, when Yuuri and Victor showed up at the onsen midway through an average Wednesday. Before the door had even closed behind them, Victor flung his arms open and announced, “Mama, I'm pregnant!”

Hiroko dropped the stack of towels she was carrying, her hands covering her mouth in shock and surprise.

“Oh, Vicchan! Really?” she exclaimed, looking back and forth between her son-in-law and son. Yuuri nodded, beaming at Victor's side. Hiroko squealed and pulled both of them into a huge hug. “Oh my goodness, I'm going to be a grandmother!” she started weeping happily.

Victor began crying along with her out of sheer, overwhelming delight.

They only stayed in Japan for a few days, telling friends and family the good news. Then they had to go back to Russia to continue the delivery of it.

 

 

 

“He's _what_?!?!?!” Yurio screeched, “You've been retired for like, _two minutes_ , what the actual fuck?”

“Actually, Victor forgot what year his birth control was supposed to wear off, so it would have happened whether we were retired or not,” Yuuri explained, keeping his hand at the small of Victor's back.

“You don't have to look so pleased about it!” Yurio yelled, acting personally offended that the two of them were going to reproduce.

“Aw, don't be so loud around the baby, _Uncle_ Yurio,” Victor teased, rubbing his stomach.

“Uncle!!?!”

“Congratulations,” Otabek said, filling in the gaps Yurio left behind in the conversation, “Let us know if you ever need a babysitter. I'm good with kids,” he added with a firm nod.

Yurio's jaw worked like he'd had more he wanted to say, but he deflated in the face of Otabek's statement.

“Yeah, he really is,” Yurio muttered, looking at his boyfriend helplessly.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said maybe a little more formally than he'd meant to, “Your support means a lot to us.”

“Well, yeah, I mean, congratulations, or whatever,” Yurio sputtered.

“Alright, now on to tell Yakov!” Victor clapped his hands.

Yurio's eyes widened. An almost feral grin settled over his features as he said, “Oh, now this I've got to see.”

 

“Vitya, what are you doing here?” Yakov frowned, “Yurio needs to practice for World's, he doesn't need the distraction of you loitering around.”

“Yakov, I'm wounded,” Victor pouted, “Aren't you happy to see me?”

“We saw each other two weeks ago the last time you crashed Yurio's practice,” Yakov huffed.

“But that time I was just bored, this time, we have news!” Victor chirped, “Yuuri and I are going to be parents!”

Yakov gave him a flat look, then let out a long-suffering sigh. “Alright, since I know there's no avoiding it, let's see the pictures,” he motioned with a hand for Victor to get on with it.

Beaming, Victor pulled out his wallet, siding up to his old coach and displaying the ultrasound photos proudly. “They said I'm 3 months along! See this part right here? That's our baby!”

Yakov's face shifted from benign resignation to complete shock so fast that it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. “What? _Baby_?!! I thought you were going to show me your new poodle!” Yakov shouted, flustered.

“Poodle? No, we decided to wait on that, since I'm pregnant,” Victor explained.

“You're pregnant?!?!!”

“Da, Yakov, isn't it exciting?” Victor gushed, bringing the photos up again.

Yakov's jaw was slack and he blinked a few times before turning his attention back to the photos being pushed his way. He looked at them with a much more in depth gaze this time, his scowl softening slightly. It was a long minute before he spoke.

“Vitya...” he started, suddenly standing up straighter. “You've done good, Vitya,” he nodded solemnly, opening his arms for the omega. Victor virtually melted at the praise, springing forward into Yakov's hug and holding on tightly. Yuuri wondered if there was ever any other hug the gruff coach had been the one to initiate between them...but now wasn't the time to ask.

“Thank you,” Victor sniffed, unable to hold back tears of happiness. Yakov patted him on the back awkwardly, glancing between Victor and Yuuri repeatedly in a plea for the man's alpha to step in and help.

“Hey, I've got some tissues,” Yuuri said, prompting Victor to turn and cry on him instead.

“Sorry, sorry,” Victor said, “I just... I always wondered what it would be like to have grandparents when I was young, I'm glad my child won't have to go through that,” Victor smiled at Yakov tearily, still far too beautiful for a man who was crying that much.

Yakov's nostrils flared, his face looking murderous as he tried to hold back his emotions. It would have been scarier if they weren't all used to seeing him foaming at the mouth in an apoplectic rage three times a week. This look was one even Victor had never seen before though, as Yakov started tearing up himself at Victor's words.

“Vitya,” he coughed a bit, still holding back the full force of it, “Nothing would make me happier.”

“From now on, you're 'deda' then,” Victor assured him, laughing happily even through his tears.

“Gross,” Yurio said from behind the barrier.

“Get back to work!” Yakov shouted at his pupil, looking flustered that he'd gotten caught being distracted by _emotions_ , “World's isn't going to win itself!”

“Ah, he's right, Yurio,” Victor chided as well, his tears drying quickly, “Maybe if you didn't spend so much time trying to act tough to impress your boyfriend, you'd have landed the quad axel by now, hmm?”

Yurio screeched and turned from them immediately, skating away to center ice. Yakov chuckled, giving Victor a sideways glance and a nod. Yuuri had years of experience with the Russian team's drama, so all he did was shake his head and squeeze Victor's hand.

“What can I say?” Victor smiled, “I learned from the best.”

Yakov told them to get the hell out of his rink before they gave him a literal heart attack.

 

 

 

 

Three days later, Yuuri got a call from Yurio.

“Beka and I are moving in together, get over here and help us move boxes and shit,” the teen demanded, hanging up immediately afterward.

Yuuri grumbled, looking at the time, but pulled himself out of bed nonetheless. Apparently Beka's place was already packed up, but Yurio was still throwing a few last minute things in boxes when Yuuri and Victor arrived.

“Don't you dare be stupid and try to carry anything old man, you sit the fuck down right now!” Yurio practically bellowed when he saw Victor was there too.

“But Yurio, I'm still allowed to lift up to 10 kilograms,” Victor complained, though Yurio's grandfather was already ushering him into a chair at the kitchen table.

“When you’re a parent, you learn there is wisdom in picking your battles. You’ll see,” the elder Plisetsky told him. He and Victor stayed at the table, drinking tea, while the alphas heaved boxes into a rental van. As they were leaving, Nikolai gifted Victor with a batch of herbal mint tea that was supposed to be good for nausea.

“Just follow the goddamn van!” Yurio demanded when Yuuri asked where they were moving to.

“I hope it's not too far away,” Victor hummed as they drove behind the rental.

“Why? Do you need to use the bathroom? Are you hungry? We didn't have much for breakfast...” Yuuri immediately worried.

“No, no, none of that... It's just, I don't want him to be too great of a distance from us? If that makes sense?” Victor shrugged as he was driving, unable to explain it.

“We've always been close to him... I wonder if with the pregnancy...” Yuuri trailed off.

“Wonder what?” Victor asked, sparing half a glance away from the road.

“I know packs are rare these days, but an influential omega's pregnancy was one of the things that they could form around, back in the old days...” Yuuri elaborated.

“Oh,” Victor said, sounding kind of stunned, “I guess we'll see where it is they're moving to first, before we say anything...”

“That's a good idea. If he's wanting his independence right now, he may not like the idea of being influenced by instincts like that.”

“Somehow I doubt you'd be overly domineering, darling,” Victor grinned, “Your soft spot for Yurio is only a mile wide, as they say.”

Yuuri made a disbelieving noise, “I doubt Yurio would accept any pack dynamic but one where he's in charge.”

“Or at the very least Beka,” Victor chuckled.

“Exactly,” Yuuri laughed with him. “Instinctively he'll be drawn to following me as your alpha, but I don't think Yurio's really much of a follower, it might get messy if that does start happening and he fights it,” Yuuri frowned.

“We'll just take it one step at a time, like we agreed,” Victor reminded him, “Stick to the plan.”

“What, the 'both of us freaking out together' plan?” Yuuri smiled.

“Yep, that's the one!” Victor confirmed cheerfully.

Both of them frowned quizzically when they realized the moving van was heading into their own neighborhood. It kept going, block by block, until it finally parked right in front of Victor and Yuuri's own apartment complex. They exchanged a loaded glance before getting out of the car. As they approached the van, Otabek and Yurio got out of it, the blond scowling even more than normal.

“Yurio,” Victor called in a voice that hovered between sweet and teasing, “I hope you weren't planning on moving in with us, our extra room is going to be for the baby now,” he said, cupping a hand over his abdomen as he spoke.

“Listen up, shitheads,” Yurio fumed, Otabek waiting calmly at his side, “We're leasing the apartment two doors down from you, whether you like it or not. Someone has to help _katsudon_ watch your fucking back, got it?”

Yuuri took a step forward, his presence as an alpha pushing outward a little, pressing up against the pheromones Yurio was releasing, trying to determine how to handle this. He didn't seriously think that the alpha pair were going to make a move on his mate, but that left him unsure about where Yurio was coming from with this. He hoped it was the pack instinct. He would be happy if it was, as long as Yurio was ok with it too.

Yurio's eyes widened just a fraction when he felt Yuuri's presence. It was more strength than he'd ever seen the man display before. That was good in his eyes though, because he'd need to have a backbone if he was going to have a pregnant mate like Victor. Yurio puffed out his chest, but he didn't push back with his own pheromones. He wasn't trying to challenge Yuuri, not in this regard anyway, he just wanted to be seen as worthy.

Yuuri studied him intently, not saying a word the whole time. Then he nodded, taking a step back to Victor's side. The tension drained out of the air immediately. Yurio turned to Victor and started yelling at him.

“And you! You're going home right now!” Yurio started dragging him toward the complex, “Should you even be outside in this weather? It's still fucking freezing out here.”

Victor allowed it, a small smile on his face the whole time.

“I'm glad it went so well,” Otabek said, only he and Yuuri being left on the sidewalk, “He second guesses himself, sometimes.”

“He may be an adult now, but he's still young. It'll get easier, with experience,” Yuuri replied, “I'm glad it went well too, though... I guess I should say, welcome?”

It was still a bit early to be calling this unspoken agreement between all of them a pack. Otabek nodded, understanding, and turned to open up the back of the van.

 

 

 

 

After that, Yurio and Otabek became regular fixtures in their lives, even more so than they already had been. The younger men were still competing though, so Yuuri and Victor continued to have a fair amount of time to themselves. Yuuri ended up being extremely grateful for that only a couple weeks later.

“Did you have fun shopping with Chris?” Yuuri asked as Victor arrived back home. He'd opted to stay behind for his weekly Skype chat with Phichit.

“It was amazing, Yuuri, I found so many great clothes! The waists of my pants were starting to bother me. My stomach's so much more sensitive lately,” Victor explained, “Luckily, all the new spring lines are out now, so I didn't have to wait!”

“That _is_ lucky,” Yuuri smiled, “Chris has good timing.”

“He said to tell you hi,” Victor said as he headed for the bedroom with his haul, “And to apologize for having to run right back to the airport for his layover.”

“That's ok, I'm glad the two of you got a chance to catch up, however brief. Maybe you should ask him to come for a real visit some time,” Yuuri suggested.

“That,” Victor said, exiting the bedroom again, “Is a fantastic idea. I'll call him later tonight after his flight's landed.” Victor headed into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “Yuuri, I'm going to make a snack, do you want anything?”

“No, that's alright,” Yuuri answered, unable to keep all the amusement out of his voice. Yesterday's snack had been _half a cheesecake_. He wondered what Victor's snack was going to consist of today...

“Ok!” Victor ignored the undertone completely, “Your loss!”

When the omega returned it was with a heaping plate full of potato chips that had been sprinkled with lemon juice and sriracha.

“Are you sure you don't want some, Yuuri?” Victor asked.

“You know I don’t have an iron stomach like you do,” Yuuri said, holding onto said stomach protectively.

“I heard that whatever you eat a lot of while pregnant, the baby won't like when they're older,” Victor mused as he ate.

“I don't think that's true,” Yuuri said, “My mom ate a lot of katsudon when she was pregnant with Mari and I...”

“Mmm, we haven't had katsudon in forever...” Victor said dreamily.

“Do you want me to make you some? It'll take a little time, so it probably won't be ready until dinner,” Yuuri offered, preening at the thought of providing for his mate like that.

“That would be fantastic!” Victor gushed, “But before you do that, I wanted to show you the new clothes I bought.”

“Oh, of course,” Yuuri smiled.

“All right,” Victor said, putting the empty plate aside, “Let the fashion show begin!”

“Fashion show?”

“Just wait right here,” Victor winked, sauntering off into the bedroom.

Yuuri wasn't about to go against his mate's wishes, so he waited patiently. He was amply rewarded by the sight of Victor in his first outfit. It was a simple sundress, no accessories or special shoes to go with it...but Victor had let his hair down and was positively _glowing_ in it.

“No waistband!” he beamed, curving his hands downward over the tiny bump of his stomach.

Yuuri felt like he was falling, like he'd been punched in the gut, like he was discovering what it meant to have _urges_ for the first time all over again.

“Oh,” Victor's posture changed as soon as he saw Yuuri's reaction, “Could it be that my alpha likes seeing me in a dress?” he teased, batting his eyelashes slowly.

“I like seeing you this happy,” Yuuri said simply.

Yuuri was glad they'd been together for years at this point, because every instinct he possessed was pushing him to do something _impressive_ for his mate, to hold their attention. He knew Victor plenty well enough to have a good idea of how to accomplish that spur of the moment. With determination in his eyes, he got up and approached the captivating omega, holding out a hand for him.

“Dance with me?” Yuuri asked, poised and collected, knowing he wouldn't be turned down.

Victor released a cloud of contented pheromones as he whisked himself into Yuuri's arms, “Of course, my love.”

That was exactly the reaction that Yuuri had been going for and he smiled happily. He wrapped his arms around Victor while letting the soothing joy the omega was emitting settle into him. They danced around the living room to the music thrumming under their skin, even though none was in the air. Victor started purring softly, so Yuuri simply _had_ to make love to him for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't make the rules, but he was happy to follow them as laid down by his instincts. At least where his pregnant mate was concerned.

They were still laying naked in bed afterward, Yuuri just watching Victor _glow_ , and Victor watching Yuuri be mesmerized, when Yurio and Otabek arrived after practice.

“Jeez, it fucking reeks in here,” Yurio could be heard complaining.

Yuuri _jumped_ out of bed and slammed their bedroom door shut before they made it that far into the apartment.

“We'll be out in a minute!” Victor called, sounding smug.

“Gross! I'm raiding your fridge!” Yurio could be heard grumbling from the other room. Though he was silent, Otabek could be assumed to be right behind him.

“Oh, are you still going to make katsudon tonight?” Victor asked as he shimmied back into his dress.

“Of course. It'll be a late dinner, but you know I don't joke around about katsudon,” Yuuri answered.

“Just one of the many reasons I love you, darling,” Victor smiled.

 

 

 

 

At four months, Victor had his first check up to go to since discovering he was with child. The nurse gave him an indecipherable look when he still didn't have any morning sickness to report.

“Well, even though having it during the first is the most common, it can hit different people during different trimesters...”

They took more blood, had them answer a panel about any genetic diseases that ran in their families, and weighed Victor.

“Your weight gain is exactly in line with what we'd like to see for a healthy pregnancy,” the doctor explained. “Even though you are supposed to be gaining, too much or too little can become a problem. On that note, many omegas like to keep up a daily lotion regimen, to help with stretch marks down the road.”

Victor took this advice to heart, mostly because it was a good excuse to ask for Yuuri's help in “applying” the lotion. It was nearly impossible for the man to not get aroused by running his hands over Victor's swelling stomach. Since Victor's sex drive was running high, he took every opportunity to provide that encouragement. Not that Yuuri needed much.

 

 

 

 

“Victor, your hair seems like it grew a whole centimeter over night...” Yuuri commented.

“I know, it's been growing like crazy lately. My nails too. They said the folic acid in the prenatal vitamins is supposed to be really good for hair and nails,” Victor said, smiling.

“You're fucking lucky then. Grandpa says my mom's hair started falling out when she was pregnant with me,” Yurio scoffed.

Victor gasped, looking horrified. “You don't think mine will start falling out, do you?”

“No! Of course not!” Yuuri stepped in and assured him, “If anything, it actually looks thicker than it did before...”

It was too late though, Victor had already started sniffling, one hand carding through his hair as delicate droplets fell from his lashes. “Are you sure you're not just saying that?” he asked, looking at Yuuri forlornly. “If you noticed any thin spots, you would say something wouldn't you?”

“I see a huge thin spot right now,” Yurio rolled his eyes.

The young alpha was probably just making a jab at the width of Victor's forehead, which he had done many times in the past, but with his emotions running high and being already in tears, Victor didn't take it that way. He began sobbing outright, a hand covering his mouth while the other stayed on his hair.

The shift was so quick that Yurio didn't even have time to regret it. Suddenly Yuuri was off the couch and pinning him face down to the floor.

“What the fuck, katsudon?” Yurio griped, fighting against it halfheartedly. Obviously he wasn't liking the treatment, but he wasn't going to push too hard at an older alpha who was riled up over their _pregnant mate_ either...

“Apologize,” Yuuri demanded, growling.

With a frown, Yurio struggled a little more purposefully, testing the limits of what he cold get away with. Yuuri growled above him again, his tone holding a warning edge to it that sent goosebumps over Yurio's skin.

“Yura,” Otabek said, getting his attention, “I would recommend apologizing to Victor for upsetting him, even if it was unintentional.”

Yurio was able to angle his head enough to see Otabek in the doorway to the kitchen, kneeling in deference and with an urgent look on his face.

“It's not my fault he can't take a fucking joke,” Yurio groused, “Why should I have to apologize?”

Yuuri seemed with it enough to understand that Otabek was able to get through to Yurio in a way he couldn't, because he let the other alpha do the “reasoning”, while he maintained his iron grip.

“Because, it still happened anyway,” Otabek said, “And because _you_ cannot see the look in Yuuri's eyes right now.”

Yurio swallowed hard, remembering that Beka didn't submit for just anyone either...

“I, uh, I'm sorry, Victor, I didn't mean to make you cry,” Yurio made himself say. He hoped Yuuri wouldn't be a dick about it and demand something more “heartfelt”...

“You were just joking?” Victor asked hopefully, his sobs having stopped with the flood of protective alpha pheromones Yuuri was giving off. He was still teary eyed though. Yurio was a quick learner and didn't see the need to clarify that he'd been meaning to insult the man's forehead instead of his hair.

“Yeah, your sense of humor must be getting suffocated by all the hormones,” Yurio replied.

“It's ok, I forgive you, Yurio,” Victor said, smiling through the tears. His glance flicked up to Yuuri, motioning with his head in a way that was obviously meant to tell him to release the young pup. Yuuri didn't let go right away though, instead releasing another round of pheromones first.

Yurio had never known that the notion of “thin ice” could be conveyed chemically before, but he fucking felt it now.

Then he was finally released. Yuuri went straight to Victor's side, pulling him into his arms and scenting the hell out of him.

Yurio took that as his cue to leave. Thankfully Otabek was on the same page. They both headed discretely for the door while Yuuri nuzzled at Victor's neck.

“Oh, honey, I'm ok, it's alright,” Victor was saying soothingly. He had a sort of begrudgingly pleased smile on his face, probably at seeing how positively _feral_ Yuuri had gotten over him. Yurio had heard that some omegas were into that possessive shit. They managed to make it out the door without further incident though.

“That was a close one,” Otabek said at the exact same time Yurio commented, “That was disgusting.” They both looked at each other for a moment, standing in the hallway of the apartment complex.

“If I ever act that ridiculous over a few goddamn hormones, you better kick me in the fucking head or something,” Yurio told him.

Otabek smiled, lacing their fingers together, “You won't. At least not over me,” he added, referencing the fact that they were both alphas.

“Tch, you know what I meant, Beka,” Yurio grumbled.

“I know. Let's just go home, Yura.”

A moan sounded from behind the door they'd just exited, making Yurio frown. “Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here.”

 

 

 

 

At his five month check up, the nurse's look was flat and disbelieving when he said he continued to be morning sickness free. Victor hadn't been thinking much of it at that point, but he was starting to wonder if it wasn't actually a big deal...

“I did get nauseous once last week? But I didn't actually throw up,” he said apologetically.

“Now would be the time it's finally passing for some people,” the nurse explained, “If you have it during the last part of your pregnancy, that could be bad for the baby due to the loss of nutrients.”

“I'll keep a close eye on him,” Yuuri nodded.

Victor's weight was exactly on target again.

“Oh. I was afraid I'd be over with all the ice cream I've been craving lately,” Victor said.

Yuuri shuddered. “Creme brulee ice cream and pickles is an abomination,” he commented.

“But it's not like I eat them at the same time!” Victor argued, sticking his bottom lip out playfully.

“Even one right after the other is too much,” Yuuri shook his head, smiling at his mate.

Victor knew Yuuri was actually fairly glad that his omega's tastes were so off-putting, it kept him from being tempted to join in and put on any more sympathy weight than he already had.

“Have you two decided if you want to know the baby's primary sex today?” the nurse asked as she readied the ultrasound equipment. Victor didn't have one done at every check up, but this would be the first where the baby was developed enough to tell, if they wanted.

“Nope! We're going to let it surprise us,” he winked. Secondary gender wouldn't be able to be determined until the baby was born anyway, so they decided to leave it all for then.

Yuuri nodded in agreement.

“Ok, we'll just do our other checks then and you two will be on your way,” she said.

The baby was developing right along the parameters the doctors looked for, leaving Victor quite pleased. There was no placenta previa or any abnormalities. The doctor did give them a list of things to start watching out for more, now that Victor was farther along. Swelling feet, high blood pressure, etc. They'd been doing a lot of reading on their own too, so it wasn't quite as overwhelming as the first time. The only thing they were wanting more information on was Victor's nesting, which continued to go strong.

“Is it normal for his nesting to be at quite this level?” Yuuri asked.

“How so? What kind of behaviors have you been engaging in, Victor?” the doctor asked.

“Well, I don't know if it's normal for it to be so different from being in heat, but it's incredibly strong,” Victor told her, “I've reorganized our kitchen twice, I reorganized and redecorated our bathroom... Cleaned out the closets... Our dog, Makkachin, has been groomed so much that I had to buy a new brush because the old one broke...”

“What about the nest itself?” the doctor wanted to know.

“Um, we've been sleeping in a nest since around the second month, though we didn't know it was because of the pregnancy at the time,” Victor admitted.

“Have you changed out any of the elements of your nest since then?”

“No?...”

“Moved it at all?”

“ _No_ ,” Victor said adamantly.

“Is the nest already in a secure location then?”

“It's in our bed,” Yuuri supplied, giving Victor's hand a squeeze.

“Hm, you haven't had any pack-like instincts, have you?” she finally asked.

Victor blushed. “Um, actually, yes?”

“Pack instincts are pretty rare these days, what exactly have you been feeling?”

“Well, wanting them to stay close, wanting to feed them, wanting them to get along with my alpha,” Victor enumerated, blushing deeply.

“I've been feeling it too,” Yuuri admitted, “Wanting to make sure I know where they are, the feeding thing too, and, uh, I kind of got really instinctual with them and made sure they knew their place...” Yuuri was blushing just as badly as Victor over that.

“One of them made me cry,” Victor explained. “I seem to be doing that _a lot_ too. It's almost as bad as the nesting, actually. Is that normal?”

“Hormones can make our emotions much closer to the surface. I wouldn't worry about it unless it's affecting your ability to function in your day-to-day life. And even then, with being pregnant, there's nothing we can give you medication wise that won't be harmful to the baby. We'd recommend meditation, and trying to de-stress your life as much as possible if it gets to that point. The heightened nesting though, sounds like it's a reaction to the forming pack. I wouldn't expect it to let up anytime soon.”

“Oh... I mean, it's not that it's really doing any harm, it's just so much stronger than the books say it should be...” Victor said.

“Actually, nesting is supposed to get even stronger in the third trimester,” the doctor told them, “Not always, but about 75% of the time. It also can ramp up in the couple weeks before delivery. With yours having started out so strong, they may actually be sated at that point, if there's nothing left to clean, so to speak.”

“Oh, I didn't think of it that way,” Victor admitted.

“Unless you get obsessive to the point of wearing yourself out, I wouldn't worry about giving into the nesting,” the doctor explained, “Once the baby's born you'll have all the outlet for it you could ever want.”

Victor smiled and nodded, feeling better about his behaviors. It was a shame nothing could be done for the crying though. He supposed he'd have to just live with it for the next few months.

 

 

 

 

“I invited Chris to come for a visit, but he and Masumi are incredibly busy right now,” Victor sighed, “He said he'll probably have to wait a couple months until things settle down there.”

“He knows they're welcome anytime, right?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, of course. I was just hoping we could go shopping together again before that. I've grown so much I'm going to need new clothes again soon,” Victor said.

“Well, I know I don't quite have his fashion sense, but I'd certainly be willing to go with you,” Yuuri said, rubbing his hand gently over Victor's stomach.

“Really? Do you think we could get some stuff for the baby's room too?” Victor asked excitedly.

“Sure. Though, we might want to break it into two trips, I don't want to wear you out too much,” Yuuri suggested.

“That sounds great, Yuuri!”

 

 

 

 

One of the books they had read mentioned that babies know the sound of their mother's voice before they're even born. Since sound carries through the womb, it was a familiarity that could bring calming later on. Victor felt it was unfair for their child to only know the sound of his voice though, so he insisted Yuuri talk to his stomach at regular intervals.

“It's part of the bonding process,” Victor insisted.

“I'm not complaining,” Yuuri said, wrapped around Victor's midsection while they cuddled on the couch.

“You should rub gently too.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Where? Here?”

“A little to the left... Easy, easy...” Victor directed, “Oh, that's good,” he melted a little as his alpha pampered him.

“I wonder if you'll be an omega, like your mother,” Yuuri went on speaking to Victor's stomach, his lips practically pressed against the swell of it. “Graceful and confident... Or maybe an alpha or a beta... I'll protect you, either way,” Yuuri assured.

“ _Oh_ ,” Victor exclaimed, “Yuuri, did you feel that?”

Yuuri was shocked to stillness, looking at his hand where it pressed against Victor's stomach, “Y-Yes, I did!” he finally realized excitedly. “Have you felt a kick before?”

“No, not like that,” Victor laughed, so incredibly happy that he felt like he was bursting at the seams, “I mean, I feel little fluttering motions sometimes, but nothing like that, not a real _kick_.”

“Oh wow... I can't believe this...” Yuuri said, caressing Victor's skin even more lovingly than before. “Victor, this is amazing.”

“I know, I'm so glad you got to feel it too,” Victor beamed.

Yuuri's eyes blazed with pride as he crawled up high enough to reach Victor's lips. He kissed his husband thoroughly, cradling Victor like he was a priceless work of art.

“Beka said dinner will be ready in like 20 minutes, if you two can pry your faces off each other long enough to eat,” Yurio grumbled, frowning at the two of them from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Yurio!” Victor exclaimed, their kiss interrupted already, “We felt the baby kick!”

Yurio's face instantly lost its disapproving demeanor.

“Did you say there was a kick?” Otabek was suddenly at Yurio's side, still in an apron and holding a large knife. Yurio glanced at him, causing Otabek to glance at Yurio, and they both looked down at the knife. Otabek ducked back into the kitchen to set it down, but still managed to make it to Victor's side at the same time Yurio did.

Instead of passing any subtle nods or signals for permission between anyone, Victor reached out and grabbed one of each of their hands, placing them on his stomach gleefully. “Try and feel it, it's amazing!” he instructed. Left long enough in that position, things would have certainly grown awkward, but before the novelty of the declaration wore off, Yurio _felt something_.

“Holy fuck,” he said in awe, his jaw going slack.

“You felt it?” Otabek asked.

Yurio nodded vigorously, pulling Otabek's hand over to the area his had been in.

“It's not like lightening, is it? Where it doesn't strike the same place twice?” Yurio asked.

“I don't think so,” Victor answered, “There's only a limited amount of space.”

“And technically, he'd have to flip around first to 'kick' anywhere on the other side,” Yuuri pointed out.

“Aw, my baby's already doing a flip!” Victor cooed.

“Oh, I felt it,” Otabek said, sounding surprised.

“The flip?”

“Maybe...”

“Victor, don't try and force our kid into figure skating before it's even born,” Yuuri teased.

“You're right, you're right,” Victor sighed, “I'll be happy with whatever they're interested in as long as they're happy. And as long as it's not hockey.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Yurio said, straightening up and hitching a thumb in the direction of the front door, “Lilia said she calls dibs on teaching ballet to the spawn.”

“Were those her exact words, I wonder?” Victor mused.

“Whatever, you got the gist of it,” Yurio huffed.

Yuuri sat back and watched as a feeling of solidarity settled just a little more firmly over all of them. He'd never expected to be part of a pack, but he had a feeling that even if he was more or less 'head alpha', that didn't mean he was actually the one in charge... He turned back to gaze on his husband, his glowing, pregnant omega. Yuuri's instincts felt secure in the knowledge that Yurio and Otabek would be there to help protect him and their young. “This was a good idea,” he said, probably releasing more pheromones than were necessary.

Everyone pretended he was talking about the pregnancy in general.

But nobody contradicted him.

 

 

 

 

The doctor was completely, 100% wrong about Victor's nesting instincts getting sated. Thankfully, decorating the baby's room properly took the better part of a month, so he was able to pour himself into that quite thoroughly. He had taken to posting a series of selfies that showed the progress, which were all received incredibly well.

They had chosen blue, purple, and brown for the colors, wanting it to be a calm, soothing space. Every time they completed a project, like painting (that one was all on Yuuri though, because of the fumes), putting the crib together, or filling the dresser with tiny, adorable clothes, Victor took a picture. Found the perfect mobile? There was a picture of him installing it on Instagram. Learned how to fold baby blankets into cute animal shapes? Victor went viral and got _millions_ of likes holding that terrycloth.

It wasn't shocking at all when Victor got a call from a representative of Burberry, asking him to be the model for their first ever maternity line. Yuuri himself wanted to make sure that they were actually willing to accommodate a pregnant omega properly though, so there was a bit of negotiation over it. Normally Victor would have simply said 'yes' and let the details work themselves out...but he understood where Yuuri was coming from as soon as he heard his concerns.

He wanted a cap on the length of time each individual shoot would run, so that Victor wouldn't be worn out from a 14 hour stint in the studio. Yuuri also wanted to make sure Victor would be given as many breaks as he wanted, snack, bathroom, and otherwise, and that there would at least a few other omegas on the crew at all times.

Victor purred happily in Yuuri's arms after the calls were done, feeling so loved and treasured by his mate. They'd been having The. Best. Sex. since he got pregnant, and that afternoon was no exception. It turned out to be the last time Victor was able to properly ride him for the rest of the pregnancy though. He just wore out so quickly now, it was better for both of them to let Yuuri do the work. Otherwise his alpha would worry too much about Victor over exerting himself.

They ended up having a series of four shoots scheduled, all to take place during the next couple months, before there was any real danger of Victor going into labor. Just to make sure, Yuuri made a mental note to bring it up with the doctor later at their six month appointment.

 

 

 

 

“Yakov asked us to pass this on to you,” Otabek said, handing an envelope to Victor, “It was delivered to the rink.”

“Ah, thank you, Beka! It looks like it's probably my signing bonus from Burberry,” Victor mused, “The rink's been my only publicly advertised address for years, they must not have thought to ask about it.”

Otabek nodded in understanding. He turned as if to continue on toward the kitchen, which Yurio had headed into without him, but he stopped halfway. “May I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course,” Victor smiled, glad to see the man was growing more comfortable with them.

“I noticed the letter is addressed to 'Victor Nikiforov',” Otabek said, “Did you not change your name when you and Yuuri married?”

“Oh,” Victor said, not having expected the conversation to take that track, “No, I didn't.”

Otabek would never pry so far into their personal lives as to ask 'why', but it was pretty heavily implied.

“I was the one who suggested it, actually,” Yuuri interjected, coming out of the kitchen with a tub of sour cream for his mate. “Why should his identity be erased like that, just because we got married? He accomplished amazing things as Victor Nikiforov.”

“Erased?” Otabek asked, since Yuuri was volunteering.

“Yeah, how the fuck does him changing his name erase the past?” Yurio wanted to know as well, having followed the other alpha out of the kitchen.

Victor dipped his pre-cut pickle spears into the sour cream, deciding to let Yuuri finish what he'd started by interrupting.

“Well, it's almost like brand recognition, I guess? Even though most people would know he was the same person if he was Victor Katsuki, not everyone would. And people who'd only ever known him as Victor Katsuki might have no idea he achieved all those things 'under' his former name. I've never wanted Victor to change who he was for me,” Yuuri explained.

“Huh, I guess that makes sense,” Yurio admitted, “But what about the spawn?” he gestured toward Victor's stomach.

“We'll hyphenate,” Victor winked, continuing on with his snack.

Yuuri beamed at his mate happily.

 

 

 

 

At his six month checkup Victor had his blood drawn again, and a couple other tests run, for gestational diabetes and a few genetic diseases that he wasn't able to answer about being in his family or not.

“No sign of preeclampsia, that's good, and the diabetes test came back negative. The other blood work will take longer, we should have the results by your next appointment though,” the doctor informed them. “Still no nausea?” she asked, trying to verify what the nurse had written on the page.

“None,” Victor smiled.

“Well, I'll be honest with you, Mr. Nikiforov, the odds of you having any from this point on are extremely small. Looks like you've been blessed with a pregnancy that's not including it.”

“That's not a bad sign or anything, is it?” Victor asked.

“No, there's nothing to suggest that. Anywhere from 10 to 20 percent of omegas say they didn't experience any morning sickness with their pregnancy, depending on the source,” the doctor explained.

“I actually had a question too,” Yuuri spoke up, “Victor's agreed to model the maternity line for a certain company over the next couple months, would 4 to 6 hour shoots be too much for him at that point?”

“A normal work day shouldn't be a problem, as long as Victor listens to his body and doesn't try to push things,” the doctor agreed. “A lot of omegas work right up until they go into labor. Some complications can mean taking time off months early, but normally a couple weeks is fine. With having been an athlete, I can't imagine Victor isn't used to being on his feet.”

“Plus, I'm still nesting like crazy, so it's not like I'm just lazing around all day as it is, Yuuri,” Victor added.

“I know, I know, I just worry about when you get farther along...”

“We'll have to just see how it is when we get there,” Victor said.

The doctor smiled and nodded, agreeing with him.

 

 

 

 

The first shoot was just photos and they were able to keep it to 5 hours. But the second was for an actual commercial, so Victor knew it would take longer. Having been performing in front of cameras pretty much all his life though, Victor quickly acclimated. They wrapped it up in 7 hours and 45 minutes exactly. It probably didn't hurt that Yuuri, Yurio, and Otabek were all there with him, making sure he wasn't pushed into going longer than he really could.

Part of the commercial entailed him exiting a limo, and he only had to get in and out of the custom Aston Martin stretch a total of four times. The assistant director was muttering under his breath afterward, something along the lines of 'why hadn't he been modeling for the brand this whole time?'...

They asked him to deliver his lines in whatever way came naturally to him first, which ended up being a little too enthusiastic for the setting. Then they wanted it done by Victor Nikiforov, Living Legend (TM). The director liked that one. The third request was for a sad Victor, but that one was quickly eliminated.

“Ok, let's try it like you're the most powerful, beautiful omega in the room, and you know it. Let's see Victor Nikiforov, 'Head Bitch In Charge'” the director asked.

Victor tipped his head down after he got out of the limo, glancing over the bridge of his designer sunglasses. He looked directly into the camera as if it was someone who had insulted Yuuri. He didn't wink, didn't deliver a single line, just turned away in complete dismissal, because from someone like _him_ , that was an insult worse than any words.

There were a few moments of silence on the set as everything kept rolling even after Victor's cues were over.

“Cut,” the director finally said, still in shock. “I'm not sure how you said all of that without a word, without having had any training, but I'm not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth. Everyone set up for the next scene. Victor, take a break.”

“Can I keep these sunglasses?” Victor asked, tilting his head questioningly.

“...Yes.”

“Without any training? Who the fuck does he think he is?” Yurio grumbled off to the side, “Who the fuck does he think _Victor_ is?”

“Yura, let's go check out the food table,” Otabek nudged him with his elbow.

“Ooo, Yurio, bring me back one of those danishes!” Victor called out.

Yurio scowled at the edge of the stage where Victor was being helped into a chair by Yuuri. Then he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Strawberry or cream cheese?” he yelled back, his tone only half angry now.

“One of each, please!” Victor grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

The third shoot was just Victor and Yuuri, since Otabek had a meeting with his sponsors that conflicted. Yuuri had grown much more comfortable with the idea of Victor doing this while pregnant, seeing how well everyone treated him.

Thus, when Chris showed up for a surprise, spur of the moment visit when Victor was 7 months, Yuuri didn't feel the need to tag along for the last photo shoot. He could tell Victor was missing his friend and he knew Chris wouldn't have a problem handling that type of media environment. It wasn't as if Victor needed a _keeper_ per se, but Yuuri's instincts wouldn't let Victor go too far away without someone trusted with him.

“So, is being pregnant as bad as they say?” Chris asked as Victor was getting dressed in Burberry's latest foray to maternity wear. “Warn me if you get nauseous, _at all_ , by the way.”

“I haven't thrown up once,” Victor told him, “Which is apparently some kind of miracle... The cravings have been moderate, I guess... Really the only bad thing has been the hormones,” Victor sighed, smoothing the dress over his now very rounded stomach.

“Is the great Victor Nikiforov getting tired of sex?” Chris asked in mock disbelief.

“Hardly,” Victor scoffed, rolling his eyes, “It's the crying at the drop of a hat that's getting annoying,” he sighed.

“I don't think I've _ever_ seen you cry, Victor,” Chris tilted his head.

“Oh, that was the old Victor. _Pregnant_ Victor cries multiple times a week. I just get so overwhelmed so quickly, I can't hold it back... It's instantaneous, I'll be fine one moment and then bawling the next. I was almost afraid something was wrong with me at first because it was so bad, but the doctor said I'm fine, it just 'happens' to some people,” Victor shrugged, putting on the sunglasses that were meant to complete his outfit. “I've learned to deal with it as best I can at this point, but I'm just warning you, you'll probably see me in tears before your visit is out.”

“I'll have my shoulder ready,” Chris nodded solemnly.

“Thanks, Chris,” Victor smiled.

They stepped out of the tent and onto the beach, ready to shine. It was scheduled to be a four hour shoot, half a day in deference to Victor's condition, but the hot sun and sand had him wearing out more quickly than he'd thought he would. There was also hardly any breeze to speak of that day, adding to the problem.

Chris was watching his friend tip his head for the cameras in different directions when it happened. There was no trigger that he could see, Victor simply stopped following directions, his face shattering prettily, and then he burst into tears.

The crew froze.

“Sorry, I'm sorry,” Victor said through his sobs, perfect studio Ghibli tears streaming down his face, “I need some water, it's just so hot... Maybe I could sit in the shade for a minute?”

Every alpha, beta and even the few other omegas around them _jumped_ into action to fulfill Victor's requests. The director immediately called for a break, the camera man practically sprinted for an ice chest, and various other staff started breaking out umbrellas.

Chris surveyed the scene for a moment, then knelt in front of Victor, going on one knee in complete seriousness, “Teach me your ways, master.”

Victor brushed at the tears still falling, giving half a laugh through them. “You'll have to get pregnant first,” he countered, as if that was a rebuttal.

“We've been thinking about it anyway,” Chris waved a hand in the air dismissively, “Seriously, there are a couple governments I wouldn't mind seeing toppled... You and I pregnant at the same time would be unstoppable. You do realize this, right?”

“Chris, I'm not really up to toppling any governments right now,” Victor tried to joke.

“No, no, that's the beauty of it. With an influence like that, the governments will topple _themselves_ ,” Chris said, giving him a playful wink.

Victor laughed more loudly, but his face scrunched up halfway through and he started crying again, “You're such a good friend, Chris.” He held his arms out and Chris hugged him right away, shushing Victor with petting motions over his hair. People started arriving with umbrellas, water bottles, and even fans, but Chris didn't let go. A stranger who Chris was certain wasn't even part of the crew sat a few meters from them and began playing a soothing melody on the guitar.

Oh, to have that kind of power...

It took a good twenty minutes for Victor to start feeling better and another ten after that before he was ready to have his makeup reapplied.

“But seriously, let me know when you and Yuuri are ready to try for number two, so Masumi and I can time it as well. The world won't know what hit it, _mon ami_ ,” Chris winked.

 

 

 

 

The doctor had been completely, 1000% wrong about Victor's nesting instincts getting sated when he ran out of things to clean, reorganize, or redecorate.

“Where's Victor? I thought he said he'd talk to us after practice about our exhibition skate for this season...” Yurio huffed, seeing the omega wasn't home.

“He said he was going over to your guys' place... You haven't been home?” Yuuri asked, suddenly concerned.

“Why would we have been?” Yurio replied angrily, instantly worried as well.

They all headed out the door right away, making it down the hall to Yurio and Otabek's door in only a few seconds. Loud European synth-pop could be heard emanating from the door before Yuuri even opened it. While it soothed Yuuri's nerves a bit, Yurio didn't like it one bit.

“Jesus fuck, now all our neighbors are going to think _we're_ into that shit,” he complained.

Inside, Yurio realized that he should have saved his complaining for a legitimate cause.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Surprise!” Victor said, spreading his arms wide, duster still in one hand.

“Victor? What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, approaching him hesitantly.

“Just cleaning up the kitchen. Aaaaaand then I noticed the living room was a bit dusty... Oh, Yurio, I organized your video games by system and genre, then alphabetically from there,” Victor informed him.

Yurio looked so conflicted that it was almost painful.

“Um, you didn't clean our room, did you?” Otabek asked.

“No, not yet.”

“Not ever!” Yurio hissed, “We don't care if you work your hormones out or whatever in the common areas, but you stay the fuck out of our room!”

“Oh, ok, Yurio!” Victor beamed, having just gotten permission to basically take over the rest of their apartment. “I'll respect your privacy, don't worry.”

Yurio's mouth was hanging open, realizing what he'd just done.

“Just please don't redecorate, a lot of this furniture was from my parents,” Otabek asked.

“Aw, that's so sweet,” Victor said, glancing around at the sofa set. “I mean, their taste is a little outdated, but it was still nice of them.”

“Uh, they're hand me downs, Victor... We got the old ones they didn't want anymore?” Otabek explained.

Victor just looked at him kind of blankly, like he was trying to process if Otabek's family was trying to insult him, or if Victor himself was missing something.

Yuuri faced-palmed, then took his husband by the elbow and started leading him to the door, “I think Yurio and Beka would like their privacy now, they just got back from practice.”

“Oh, well, I guess I can finish this later...” Victor agreed, letting the subject drop.  He did continue dusting a few surfaces between there and the door as Yuuri lead him out though.  

Yurio cut out the music immediately as soon as they were gone.

Then the door opened again, just a crack, and Yuuri’s hand peeked through, dropping the duster onto the floor next to the door before quickly shutting it again.

“Wow, he even mopped the floor,” Otabek commented.

“What kind of moron doesn't know what hand me downs are?” Yurio scowled.

“Just leave it, Yura,” Otabek sighed, pulling his boyfriend into a hug and smiling as the other man relaxed against him. “At least neither of us has to do the dishes tonight.”

 

 

 

 

“Are you eating Biscoff with a spoon right out of the jar?...” Yurio asked in disgust.

“Yurio, you get to judge my eating habits when you are eight months pregnant, and not a day before,” Victor said in a dangerously sweet voice.

“You know I'm an alpha,” Yurio spat back, “I can't _get_ pregnant, thank fuck.”

“Well I guess that means you'll _never_ get to judge me then, doesn't it?” Victor smiled, licking his spoon again.

Otabek put his hand on Yurio's shoulder before he could reply, shaking his head.

“Remember what happened the last time you made him cry.”

“That wasn't my fault!” Yurio scowled, crossing his arms, “He's just hormonal!”

“It matters less whose fault it really is, and more whose fault Yuuri _thinks_ it is...” Otabek countered.

The quick glance Yurio gave toward the kitchen belied exactly who the real head alpha of their loosely forming pack was.

Victor smiled and went back to his snack.

 

 

 

 

“Ren?”

...

“How does Andre sound?”

...

“Oh, how do you feel about Kenji?”

...

“Peter?”

...

“Tomoharu?”

...

“Hmm, what about Victor Jr?”

“But when you say 'Vicchan', how will we know which one you mean?” Victor asked.

“That's a good point. ...Stéphane?”

“Hmm, that could work...”

 

 

 

 

Just shy of eight months along, Victor hired a photographer that was recommended to him by the Burberry crew to shoot his pregnancy photos.

“I was thinking I could lay on the chaise, you know one of those 'artfully naked' shots, and someone could sprinkle blue rose petals down on me from out of the frame,” Victor told the man over the phone.

“That doesn't exactly sound like a _pregnancy_ photo,” Yuuri pointed out, eyebrow raised.

“It's part of the _theme_ , Yuuri,” Victor assured him, “I'm incorporating the blue roses into every shot.”

“Uh, it's not the roses that-” Yuuri stopped, realizing he was about to sound far more objectionable to this than he really was.

Victor gave him a quizzical look, phone still pressed to his ear as the two hashed out what props needed to be brought in.

Yuuri shook his head, giving Victor a small smile to let him know it was fine.

“How much do you want to bet that Makkachin ends up in as many of the photos as katsudon does?” Yurio said to Otabek, both of them watching from the sidelines.

“I'm not betting against those odds,” Otabek deadpanned.

“Oh, I would _adore_ a nude silhouette,” Victor said happily, hand over his heart.

“Artfully nude?” Yuuri spoke up again.

Victor nodded in his direction, then reached over and patted his alpha on the shoulder reassuringly.

“I hope he remembers we're supposed to be able to actually show these to our friends and family...” Yuuri grumbled halfheartedly, though the way he was smiling took all the sting out of it.

“As if half of Hasetsu hasn't seen his naked ass anyway,” Yurio commented, “It's disgusting.”

“Well, I'd like to keep it to just half if I can help it,” Yuuri sighed.

“I'm sure we can get him to lay his head on my stomach,” Victor said cheerfully, “Makkachin's always done great at photo shoots!”

“Fucking called it,” Yurio snickered.

“Maybe they'll let me sprinkle the rose petals...” Yuuri sighed, cracking a small smile. He was in far too good of a mood from watching the love of his life be in a good mood to truly be brought down by having to share with Makkachin.

“We'll need to be able to set up in a secondary location for the beach shots too,” Victor continued, his healthy pregnant glow radiating strongly that day.

Yuuri continued to sip his tea with a fond smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

Victor's check ups were scheduled every two weeks from eight months onward. Things were progressing nicely and he still had no nausea, though the “practice” contractions were annoying. He only had two weeks left to go until his due date, so he figured he could handle it for that long. Plenty of people had told him that a due date was just an _estimate_ , that no one actually gave birth exactly on that day... But it wouldn't be _too_ far off of that, so Victor didn't bother with worrying too much.

“Do you remember if the sheets we already got for the crib were _organic_ cotton?” Victor asked, tapping his finger against his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“Yes, Victor, they are,” Yuuri smiled fondly. “But you know, you can buy these just because you like them. I know you're having a hard time with there not being any big cleaning projects left... Maybe if you nest in other ways, it'll calm down some?” Yuuri suggested.

“Hmm, I think I will then, that's a good point,” Victor said, grabbing the sheet set off the shelf. He turned to continue around to the next isle and was bumped into by a man coming around the corner as well. Bump was a strong word though, it was more like their elbows grazed each other's... Either way, it was enough to trigger a new instinct Victor hadn't ever had to deal with before.

“Yuuri? My love? Please let him go. Please?...” Victor tugged gently at Yuuri's shirt, but his alpha remained pinning the stranger up against the baby food section. Product was falling off the shelves with the force of it, pureed beets and dried apples scattered across the floor.

Yuuri growled at the man, low and warning.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor said, seeing the store employees advancing quickly.

The man being pinned was wisely not fighting back, but it didn't seem to make any difference.

“Sir, if you can't calm him down, we'll have to tranquilize him and call the police,” the store's security guard told Victor, keeping his distance.

“Yuuri, look, I'm ok, I'm not hurt, alright?” Victor tried again. His stomach made plastering himself against Yuuri's back kind of awkward, but he managed, starting to rub against his alpha's neck. Suddenly Victor could _feel_ the protective rage settle a little, so he kept nuzzling at his mate. Slowly, Yuuri came back to himself, blinking at first and then lowering the man to his feet, giving him a quizzically wary look, as if to ask what he had done to get himself into such a position...

As soon he was released, the other man held his hands up apologetically, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into your mate.”

“It was as much my fault as it was yours,” Victor spoke up, giving Yuuri's hand a squeeze. Yuuri nodded as if agreeing with, or at least understanding the conversation. “Let's just pay for this and go, ok, Yuuri?” Victor asked, continuing to draw his mate's attention away from the stranger and to him.

“Yeah, let's get you home,” Yuuri said, jaw tightening.

They quickly paid for the sheets, with Victor being even more clingy than he normally would in public. He wanted to make sure that no additional instincts were triggered that would end with Yuuri getting tranquilized. Not that Victor didn't like him getting all protective... It was just that Yuuri getting knocked out and possibly arrested would be a humiliation to his alpha later.

Yuuri hailed a cab to Victor's surprise, since they usually took the bus whenever possible and they were only a block away from the stop.

“Are you ok?” Victor asked quietly once they were seated inside.

“I just need to get you home,” Yuuri said, even and controlled. It must have been taking a lot of effort for him to sit there and let go of the scenario. Victor leaned against him as best he could, there wasn't much give in his seat belt though.

“ _Yuuri_ , I love you,” Victor said, trying to keep his mate's focus on him.

“I love you too,” Yuuri smiled, squeezing his mate's hand. He didn't relax all the way, his eyes constantly searching the perimeter around them, but his presence did lose a bit of its upset edge.

As soon as they got home, Yurio and Otabek could instantly tell something was wrong.

“What the hell happened?” Yurio bolted up, seeing the look on Yuuri's face and feeling all the pheromones he was putting off.

“Another customer bumped into me at the store,” Victor explained, “But I'm just fine.”

Otabek frowned.

“He could have knocked you over,” Yuuri interjected, “What if you'd fallen and the baby got hurt? What if you'd hit your head against the shelf on the way down?”

Victor put his hands on Yuuri's face, rubbing his thumbs across his alpha's cheeks soothingly, “But I didn't. I'm alight, Yuuri. We only brushed elbows, that was it.”

“He was an alpha. Not a strong one, but...” Yuuri grimaced.

“Oh... Maybe you'll feel better if you scent me?” Victor suggested.

Yuuri nodded immediately, pulling Victor the rest of the way into a hug. His scent was worried, anxious as it spilled out of him, filling the air with a signal the other alphas in the room could easily read. Both Yurio and Otabek came closer, standing just an arm's length away, concern written clearly on their faces. Victor noticed them first, nudging Yuuri to look their way.

“Oh, would you? Help me?” Yuuri offered them a hand.

Both of them closed in around Victor, making a big group hug.

“There's like, safety in numbers or some shit,” Yurio nodded, letting some of his own scent settle over Victor.

“You know both Yura and I would die before we let anything happen to him,” Otabek said firmly.

Yuuri nodded once, greatly pacified by the combination of their three _familiar_ alpha scents on his omega. Victor sighed contently as the last of the tension drained out of Yuuri. He could feel Yurio petting a hand down the length of his hair, with Otabek's quiet competence an almost palpable shield around them. And Yuuri, his precious, possessive Yuuri, was holding him tight, stroking over his lower back and stomach. Victor started purring, just, so safe and loved and cared for...

It was like something clicked inside his chest, almost reminiscent of the bond, but entirely different at the same time. All four of them gasped a little as the pack was cemented. It didn't hurt, it was just a feeling of intense rightness. Victor knew that whatever else happened, these were his family from now on.

“Holy fuck,” Yurio swore.

Victor teared up, the emotion too much to contain.

“That didn't take as long as I thought it would,” Otabek commented.

“It's the probably the pregnancy.  So many more hormones,” Victor laughed through the tears of joy.

“Welcome to the pack,” Yuuri said officially, “Welcome home.”

 _Yurio_ burst into tears.

Victor shifted a little in their arms so he could wrap one of his own around their youngest member, already knowing they would never be allowed to speak of this again.

“It's ok, Yurachka, it's ok,” Victor murmured, “We've all got each other, now.”

 

 

 

 

A few days after that, Yuuri was cooking dinner when Otabek gently tapped him on the shoulder. The younger alpha put a finger over his own lips, gesturing for quiet. Then he motioned for Yuuri to follow him to the living room.

Russia's answer to death metal was playing _softly_ through the sound system in obvious deference to Yurio's tastes and Victor's sensitivity. The two of them were sharing the couch with Makkachin, who remained unbothered by the noise. Miraculously, Victor had surrendered Makkachin's brush to the young alpha, who was grooming the dog happily.

That wasn't the part that demanded the utmost stealth though. Angled around his stomach, Victor was smiling contently as he braided Yurio's hair into an intricate, lattice-like pattern. And the blond was _letting_ him. Letting him and _smiling_ as it happened. Otabek took his phone out, quickly snapping a picture of the scene and the rare looks of peacefulness on all their faces.

“Send me a copy of that?” Yuuri asked once they were back in the kitchen.

“Already done,” Otabek smiled.

 

 

 

 

The morning of September 21stdawned with a surprise frost. Even in St. Petersburg, it was incredibly early for everything to be coated in a layer of crystalline white. Victor stood with his morning cup of tea, absently caressing his stomach as he looked out the living room window at the scene. Tendrils of frost had crept up the edges of the pane, framing the morning bustle of the city nicely.

“You know, there was an unusual cold front that swept through Hasetsu right before you arrived that first time,” Yuuri said as he hugged Victor from behind.

“Mm? I do remember there being snow on the ground...” Victor mused.

“You weren't what I expected,” Yuuri commented, “It's like nature itself knew you would surprise me.”

Victor smiled happily, leaning back into Yuuri's embrace.

“Either that or he's been hiding his fey blood this whole time and he's like a fucking ice sprite or _magic omega_ something,” Yurio grumbled, flopping onto the couch with his own tea.

“Actually, if that happened, I would _not_ be surprised,” Otabek added sedately, not being much of a morning person either.

“I guess I'll have to just leave you all guessing,” Victor grinned.

Yuuri smiled against his neck, closing his eyes briefly and just soaking in his husband's presence.

“You would tell _me_ though, right?” he questioned a moment later.

Victor giggled and moved away from him, playing up the moment with a wink over his shoulder. He headed into the kitchen to wash up his empty cup, far too graceful for someone as pregnant as he was.

“Am I the only one who noticed that wasn't an answer?” Otabek asked.

Though Victor couldn't see their faces, he had fun imagining the skeptical mirth on them. After he'd finished cleaning the cup, he had to stretch a bit to reach the shelf it belonged on. He couldn't get as close as he used to, with the bump of his stomach in the way. Suddenly a pain ran through him, making him afraid he'd pulled something at first. Then it fully registered as being in his abdomen and lower back, twisting and aching intensely.

“Shit,” he couldn't help but exclaim. He missed the edge of the shelf with the cup in his hurry and it clattered back to the counter top. Victor put one hand under his stomach, and the other on his back, waiting to see if it went away quickly. He'd had practice contractions off and on, but this was much stronger than anything he'd felt before.

It didn't subside right away either.

“...Ow,” Victor said weakly as the pain turned sharper, panic momentarily freezing his lungs. Oh, that was right, he was supposed to be breathing... “ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor called out with his first breath, having to force himself to keep gulping past the pain.

His alpha was there so quickly that Victor could have sworn he learned how to teleport. In reality, he'd started heading toward the kitchen the moment he heard the cup fall. Victor reached out to him, pulling Yuuri close to lean on and whine painfully to.

“Is it time? Really? Oh my god. Should I call an ambulance?” Yuuri asked, seeing the look on his mate's face.

Victor didn't answer until the contraction had passed, not letting go of Yuuri either until then.

“I think it really is... And, no? We can probably just drive in like we planned... As long as my water doesn't break in the car,” Victor panted, suddenly feeling unprepared.

“Towels, we'll get some towels,” Yuuri nodded, determined to help as much as possible.

A strange look flashed across Victor's face. He grabbed Yuuri's arm again, looking at his stomach with his mouth hanging open. Amniotic fluid was suddenly running down his legs, soaking into his socks and starting to pool on the floor.

“Maybe, get the towels now?” Victor said, a little embarrassed but knowing there was nothing he could have done.

“What the hell is that smell?” Yurio yelled from the living room.

“Oh my god,” Victor blushed.

“Hey, we'll get him back later, ok? Don't worry about it right now,” Yuuri prompted, trying to keep the issue light and move forward.

“Ok,” Victor said, continuing to take deep breaths, “Ok.”

Otabek appeared with an armful of towels a second later, “I was 10 when my little sister was born, I remember the smell. I told Yura to grab your bags.”

“Thank you, Beka,” Victor said sincerely.

“Let's see if we can get you changed real quick, then we'll head in,” Yuuri suggested.

Victor nodded. Before he knew it, he was being swept off his feet and into Yuuri's arms, carried princess style into their bedroom. He probably could have walked, in fact, he was sure of it...but he didn't say anything. Instead he buried his face against Yuuri's neck and let his alpha's scent calm him. They crossed paths with Yurio, who was coming out of their room with the readied bags.

“Uh, sorry,” he said under his breath, not really looking at either of them. He scurried onward out of their way, calling for Makkachin so they could leave the dog with a neighbor temporarily.

“Poor Makka won't get to be there,” Victor was still pouting about the fact that no hospital would allow the dog to be there as 'part of his birthing plan'.

“We'll have plenty of time to introduce them afterward,” Yuuri assured him as he helped Victor change. The man had refused to wear pants for months now, so there had been minimal damage done to clothing when his water broke. The slippers were probably a total loss though. Yuuri threw all of it in the tub for now, and helped get Victor cleaned up and into a new dress.

He insisted on carrying Victor to the car.

Victor didn't fight him on it.

Another contraction hit while they were en route. Thankfully Otabek was driving, so Yuuri was able to let Victor cling to him as he rode it out. From the time of his first contraction until he gave birth that evening was a little over 12 hours. There may or may not have been a moment of pushing where Victor threatened to castrate Yuuri if he ever came near him in heat again. After their years together, Yuuri understood enough Russian to get the gist of it, and knew there was no good response to that. He just smiled apologetically and squeezed Victor's hand back.

When they finally laid the squalling newborn directly onto Victor's chest, umbilical cord and all, he changed his mind though.

“Oh my god,” Victor sobbed happily, rubbing the vernix into his son's limbs with shaky hands, “Yuuri, I want a dozen babies.”

Yuuri, grinning so wide his cheeks were already starting to hurt, readily agreed, “Whatever you want, Vitya, I'll support you.” He gently rubbed over his son's back, letting his scent combine with Victor's and the baby's, loving how the little alpha's smell was already a mix of the two of them.

Alexei Katsuki-Nikiforov was born _on his due date_ , 56 centimeters long and weighing 4.04 kilograms. None of those things were quite as amazing as the fact that he had silver hair like Victor though. Yuuri _loved_ it. He loved his son and his mate and his pack, he was for once in his life so overwhelmed with _positive_ emotions that he could barely function.

“I can't believe he has your hair... I had hoped... But everyone said it was so unlikely,” Yuuri said as he took a turn at feeding Alexei later. He could hardly take his gaze away from the infant. If he did, it was only to look at his husband instead.

When Alexei finally opened his eyes, they were a deep, deep blue, which the doctor informed them would most likely fade into another color within the next few weeks.

And it did.

To a light purple.

“Victor, are you _sure_ you aren't secretly a magic omega?” Yuuri teased, looking at the family selfie they had just taken.

“I'm _Victor Nikiforov_ , darling, I only give birth to _protagonists_ ,” Victor teased back, throwing his husband a wink.

Yuuri laughed, loud and warm, giving Victor a kiss on the cheek.

“We're all just the background characters in someone else's story,” Otabek said wisely.

“Fuck that,” Yurio said with feeling, gently 'stealing' the baby, “We'll get you some purple leopard print so everyone knows you're the main show, won't we, Alexei?” he cooed.

Yuuri discreetly snapped another picture with the phone still in his hands.

Otabek gave him a thumbs up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

Since Victor loved being pregnant, and Yuuri was an _amazing_ father, they ended up having a total of five children. The first four were all alphas and all with silver locks, though their eye color varied. Having two boys and two girls was nice and even, but Victor still wanted another, and Yuuri was slightly uncomfortable with their children numbering _four_ anyway.

Their last child was silver haired as well, but he was an omega, and Victor cried much longer after he was born than with any of the others. He was so overjoyed to finally have another omega in the family that he started purring with the babe still on his chest and almost wouldn't let him be taken to get cleaned up.

Yuuri became a “stay-at-home” alpha while Victor continued to model and choreograph and be generally fabulous. In reality he was home most of the time too, unless there was an extended photo shoot somewhere far away. Every once in awhile someone would comment on their unusual dynamic, but only if they didn't know Yuuri and Victor very well. And if they were jerks. And if they didn't mind Yurio getting in their face about spreading stereotypical bullshit. Not many people commented actually, over the years...

The important part was that they lived the life that made them happy, regardless of how it looked from the outside.

 

 

 

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A fun game: Reread and take a shot for every trope, TWO shots for every trope reversal ~ ( ^-^)_旦  
>    
> The Notes, for real this time:  
> There are a lot of things about this that don't accurately represent EITHER Russian or Japanese culture when it comes to pregnancy/childbirth....but it's an A/B/O guys, so I really hope no one was expecting anything realistic...  
> Getting pregnant while the implant is still inside you actually leads to a higher risk pregnancy, but that wasn't what I wanted to portray here, so I chose to ignore it rather than make up some hand-wavy-science or birth control variety that doesn't exist. What can I say, I'm lazy that way. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Amniotic fluid doesn't really have much of a smell, I just figured in A/B/O they all have heightened senses and would be able to detect things like that.  
> Vernix is a milky-white substance that all newborns have on their skin, the theory is that it protects it from the amniotic fluid. They used to wash it off right away before giving a baby to their mother, but more holistic methods recommend rubbing it into the baby's skin to help it stay moisturized.  
> I'm sure that's more than any of you wanted to know...  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed effervescent pregnant Victor and pack!（人´∀`*）  
> Feel free to yell at me on tumblr too, same name as here, phlintandsteel.
> 
> Also, check out the art done by the-world-of-illyas-james on tumblr as well and give them some love!!!


End file.
